jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ember
project, Joshua Malchom|title1 = Ember|image1 = IMG 1743.JPG|gender = Male|alignment = Neutral|eye color = Orange|known for = Surviving years alone on Isla Nublar, fighting and killing a Carnotaurus and Spinosaurus, and escaping Mt. Sibo's eruption|associations = Bengal, Sunshine, Delta, V-2, Owen Grady, Henry Wu, and Joshua Malchom|color = Orange, red, and black|profession = Hunting|relationships = Joshua malchom|other = Jurassic Park: Azores(Reference)}} Ember the Velociraptor is the secondary protagonist in the fan-fiction by Carnotaur, Malchom's Woods. Ember is a rogue male Velociraptor cloned by InGen. He was cloned, and hatched, along with three other raptors: Bengal, Delta, and Sunshine. This pack he is from, is a precursor pack that had been cloned before the "Raptor Squad" in Jurassic World. He is one of two survivors of this pack, the other being Delta. He is extremely intelligent, and has a limited trust toward Humans. Role Ember's role is to be the secondary drive for the plots of novel. His story mostly runs parallel to Joshua Malchom's, but sometimes is just a point of view of a event, that they both partake in. Biography Early life on Isla Nublar Ember was born on Isla Nublar sometime before 2015. He was born alongside three other raptors, but two died soon after from unknown causes. He was later trained by Owen Grady. Afterward, he was introduced to several more Raptors, but he was rejected, and viewed as subordinate. Because of this, Dr. Henry Wu, decided to put him down, because it was eminent that he would soon be killed by the other raptors. Ember was then put in quarantine along with V-2. Later the next day, Wu, and ordered a man named "Wilson" to execute them, but only succeeded in executing V-2. Ember attacks both men, and kills "Wilson", while Wu got away. Ember then ran off into the jungle, and ripped of his tracker afterward. Alone on Nublar Ember survived alone on Nublar for some time, only facing a food shortage once. One day, he encountered the Indominus Rex, but luckily was not killed by the creature. Eruption of Mt. Sibo Ember survived the irruption, by jumping into the ocean, and Swimming to a nearby boat. The boat was occupied by Martinez "Marty" Hernandez and his brother, who were amateur photographers. After this, Ember stayed away from Humans, and made his way up towards North America. Glen Rose After Ember had made his way up from Costa Rica to Texas, he engaged in combat with a Carnotaurus, that was a part of the pack that was trying to kill Joshua Malchom. He killed the creature, and met Joshua. Ember decided to stick next to the human, for protective reasons, and for a source of food. Leaving Glen Rose While with Joshua on the journey west, he encountered a herd of Camarasaurs, as they crossed the road at night. Afterward, he and Joshua stopped in a small town, where they noticed a house with smoke coming from the chimney. They headed toward the house, and they went to investigate. There Joshua was held at gun point by Edward Stevenson. The man noticed Ember, and was ready to shoot him, but was stopped by Joshua. Ember then encounters Alexander, Edward's pet Microceratus. After this, he went to go take a nap as Joshua and Edward had breakfast, and talked. Eventually he left with Joshua. While driving, Ember saw a herd of Parasaurolophus, which stampeded while they drove by. The Lakewood massacre When Joshua found The Cage, Ember went with him to investigate. However, he did not move from his position, because he was frightened of the dead Allosaurus. Afterword, they continued to drive on... The storm Ember began to suffer from the heat, while they were making their way through New Mexico. Soon, they came to a massive thunderstorm. As Joshua drove though the storm, the Bronco ran low on fuel. Josh stopped to fill up in the storm, while Ember got out to drink. Out of the dark, they were attacked by a Spinosaur with BX, it almost killed Joshua, but Ember attacked it. Soon, Ember was being hurt, and Joshua tried to kill the creature, but failed to kill it with his shotgun. It almost again killed Josh, but lightning struck it, and killed it. Joshua later burned the body, and he and Ember drove on. Arizona They entered Arizona in the early morning, and Josh stopped to collect a chunk of petrified wood, because he was in the Petrified Forest National Park. He later made it to Payson, and spent the night there. The next day, he and Joshua were ambushed while driving by a group of men, working for a cartel. Josh killed several, but was apparently killed when the Bronco wrecked, and Ember fought off the rest, until he was tranquilized. Personality Ember is, by far, the most intelligent raptor in the Jurassic Park universe. This causes his behavior to be a highly-developed animal type. He is in constant thought about the things around him. Ember also had a dry sense of humor, that he himself does not know he has. Relationships Joshua Malchom The raptor tolerated Joshua, at first, and only saw him as a means of survival. Later on, he started to warm up to the Human, and see him as a pack member. He does not know his name, so he calls Joshua, "Meaty". Henry Wu Ember has a undying hate for him, because of what he did to him, in his younger years. He still remembers him, and hopes to get his revenge one day. Quotes Not a very bright one is he?-Ember to himself Was he angry, sad, or just plain stupid as could be?-Ember to himself “The good old days”.-Ember to himself ”Is it alive?“-Ember on the Sun Trivia * Ember's design is directly based off The Big One, and the Jurassic Park III male Velociraptors. * In the early stages of the novel, when it supposed to be a film, and when it got the "Malchom Woods" title, Ember was to be highly intelligent Velociraptor called #7, that was cloned secretly on Isla Nublar, and had escaped. He was supposed to be the antagonist of the story, not a protagonist, like he is now. The Raptor was to be hunted down by a man who would become Joshua Malchom. * When Ember was still called #7, he was intended to be a dark blue, and green color. * In previous versions of the story, Ember was to be infected with BX, and have human-like features, and a limited ability to speak. * Ember has skin with red, black, and orange patterns. This is where his name comes from, being from his fire-like skin patterns. * A deceased Velociraptor going by the name of #7, appears in Jurassic Park: Azores. This was a reference to Ember’s original name. * Interestingly, a Velociraptor called a "Desert Raptor" was originally set to appear in the Jurassic World: Live Tour. This raptor was similar to Ember, in having red and black patterns. Also, another similar raptor known as "Red", was originally going to be in Jurassic World, but was cut. The same can he said for the Red Raptor that was too appear in Jurassic Park 3. All of these dinosaurs are coincidentally similar to Ember. * Ember is actually based on a collection of fossil bone fragments owned by Carnotaur, of which is believed to be that of a young Deinonychus. Fandom * Ember has become a favorite among the MW fan basis. From having fan art, to even starring In a tournament hosted by Red the Dinosaur in 2018. Ember fought a Tyrannosaurus with Crocodilian DNA, and won. He also fought the Ultimasaurus, but was killed, and thrown into lava. * Oddly, some fans thought Ember was female, even though it is clear he is male. Gallery Official Art ]] Fan Art ]] Category:Malchom's Woods character Category:Made-up dinosaurs Category:Made-up carnivores